isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe
| place= 1/16 | alliances= | challenges= 8 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 0 | days= 39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 2/21 | alliances= | challenges2= 2 | timesexiled= | votesagainst2= 2 | days2= 39 | }} is the winner of who also competed on where he finished as the Runner-Up and later in . Considered by many to be the Leader of his original tribe, his impressive challenge performances, modesty and integrity helped him become the seventeenth Sole iSurv1vor. His second game saw him employ a quieter under-the-radar strategy which helped him reach the Final Tribal Council for a second time (and the first in iSurv1vor history) but failing to meet expectations by securing no votes. was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2013. iSurv1vor: Bali Although by no means a new player to Online Reality Games, Joe began the game on the yellow Kecak (Rookies) tribe who would take on former players of the series who had faultered in their first try. Confident in his abilities, Joe routinely helped lead his tribe to a string of challenge wins and systematically eliminate the Veterans all the while avoiding Redemption Island. His main alliance, Kieran, honored a Final Two deal early on and despite being partnered with Bill, a three-way alliance was created. Through this core three, they could control the votes and eliminate those who stood in their path. With iS points in play, Joe became the de facto narrator for his tribe all the while being on everybody's radar for his strength in challenges and connection with Kieran & Bill. When the tribes merged, Joe was once again in power with Kieran handing Individual Immunity to him and in turn eliminaed Danny and Gibson one after the other. Dissention in the ranks of the assumed "Rookie 7" alliance saw Joe save the last two Veterans to vote out Tim and leave his one remaining ally, Dylan, on his own. Never in danger, Joe admitted to not having the best social game in the tribe (something which would later be addressed at the Final Tribal Council) but remained loyal to his alliance and intention of a Bill/Kieran/Joe final three. At the Final Four, however, Bill realized that in order for him to have a stab at the endgame he would need to break up Joe and Kieran as they would take each other to the finals. Bill handed his Individual Immunity to Heeral forcing a tie knowing that Joe wouldn't flip on his best friend in the game. At the Final Three, Joe won the final Immunity and voted out Heeral. At the Final Tribal Council, Joe was criticised by Bill for his challenge prowess and his less than admirable social skills. Bill's case was not enough as Joe secured six out of the seven possible Jury votes to become the seventeenth Sole iSurv1vor, only losing Fiers' Jury vote. Voting History iSurv1vor: India Two seasons later, Joe returned alongside three other veterans of the series to compete with seventeen new players. Taking a more observant role within the game, Joe focused on his weaker social game to build relationships with those around him and much like in Bali, Joe was routinely in the know about who was being voted off. The Jury applauded his ability to navigate the game whilst being a previous winner but criticised his transparent gameplay and aligning himself with Animal, a player who had better standing in the Final Tribal Council. In the end, Joe failed to secure any votes and tied for second place with Brenda. Voting History iSurv1vor: Macedonia Voting History } |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | colspan=2 |- | style="text-align: center;"|6 | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 | colspan=2 |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | | |- | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" style="text-align: center;"|Voted Out, Day 24 |} The iAmaz1ng Race Joe joined the inaugral season of with tribemate Kieran. They were eliminated in the tenth episode placing 6th overall. Post-Survivor * Joe became a member of the Production Team for Trivia *Joe is the only person to win Five Individual Immunities in a single season, narrowly matching Skylar's record of six. **In both his seasons, Joe won the Final Immunity Challenge. *He is the only winner to never attend a Tribal Council before the merge. *Joe is the first person to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. **And the first winner to do so. References External Links